The Secret Wars
by Dalek Prime
Summary: when an all-powerful being known as the Beyonder sends Penn and his friends to a planet ruled by villains from across the multiverse, he must summon an army of heroes to challenge this onslaught of evil and in doing so, save the multiverse from certain destruction. who will live and who will die on the war-torn planet known only as Battleworld? .based off the marvel comic event.
1. Battleworld

A/N: I don't own Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero or any of the shows mentioned

* * *

Chapter One: Battleworld

Penn couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he had a feeling that this wasn't going to be a normal mission. Now granted there was nothing about normal his job as a part-time hero of the multiverse, but today something felt off to the teenager and his two friends about zapping off to wherever they where needed.

Mainly because Phyllis was talking to a man who was dressed in all white while he was floating in mid-air.

"Um, Phyllis, I know I say this a lot—but what the heck is going on?" Penn asked, taken aback by the sight before him

The elderly woman and the floating man stopped their conversation and looked in the direction of the trio with an annoyed expression on their faces, acting as if they where being interrupted in the middle of an ordinary conversation. The man in white then gently hovered down to the tree teens, making them feel more apprehensive towards the obliviously powerful newcomer. The man's eyes narrowed at the team as he carefully inspected them, as if he was silently judging them for some sort of prize show.

"So…this is the boy you've told me so much about?" he asked, keeping his eyes locked on the children "I'm not impressed and even less impressed with his friends"

"I'll show you unimpressed!" Sashi snarled as she lunged at the stranger, only to be held back by her friends

"Again I ask: what is going on?" Penn questioned once more as he struggled to hold Sashi back "Who is this guy anyway?"

Before their boss could answer, the stranger spoke up.

"Allow me to introduce myself" he began "I am the Beyonder, and I've come to recruit you and your friends for the ultimate test of good and evil in the universe"

"…Is he serious?" the part-time hero asked Phyllis in disbelief

"Very serious" his boss answered "Beyonder is very powerful being from another universe. He is a living god that can destroy whole world with snap of his fingers"

"And how do you two know each other?" Sashi inquired, calming down from her outburst

"He's on my bowling team" Phyllis answered

"You bowl with an omnipotent being?"

"Yes, makes winning much easier"

"Phyllis has told me all about you three during our games" the Beyonder said "At first I thought nothing of it. In fact, I've seen much more capable heroes do all the things you've done with a tea kettle and a piece of string"

If this wasn't a god that was talking to him, Penn would've punched this jerk right between the eyes or worse sic Sashi on him, but he stayed his anger out of fear of what might happen if he did throw that punch.

"But just the other day, Phyllis told me how you all risked your lives to save the multiverse from absolute destruction" the living god continued "it was then that an idea sparked in my mind"

"This 'ultimate test' right?" the ginger inquired

"Exactly" the Beyonder pointed out "You've shown me that you three are capable of not only competing in my games, but also lead it"

"And what makes you think we'll just say yes?" Sashi asked sharply

"Oh it makes no difference to me if you choose to go or not; I'm not the one being affected by your decision" the omnipotent being stated

With a wave of his hand, the Beyonder activated the portal and showed the teens a thriving planet filled with blue-skinned humanoids like beings living peacefully in their cities. Then with a snap of his fingers, the god-like being summoned several different strange characters to the planet—none of which looked friendly. There was a cat-woman dressed in Egyptian clothing who stated summoned large cats made of fire to hunt and kill anyone they found. Another was skull-faced man with an army of little soldiers with eyeballs for heads. A triangle-shaped being with a small bowtie and top hat on who began incinerate any helpless civilian he found. Among the chaos, the teens could see none other then Rippin and Larry dealing out their own brand of evil on the streets on the alien world.

Penn and his friends watched in absolute horror as more and more villains from the multiverse started to wreck havoc all across the once peaceful planet. The part-time hero glanced over to Phyllis, who he saw look away from her bowling buddy's madness, knowing there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"And now, let us fast-forward to five years in this plant's future" the Beyonder furthered

"You can do that?" Boone said in amazement

"There's nothing I can't do" the living god replied with a smirk before turning his attention back to the planet they where viewing

From what they could see, the alien utopia had now been corroded into a hellish nightmare. The sky was black with smoke and the villains had enslaved the population to do whatever they saw fit. The once proud buildings had been burned to the ground in their place stood factories or prisons created by the legions of wicked ones who had invaded their home.

"As you can see Penn, the villains I have chosen have now carved up this planet into their own separate kingdoms" the Beyonder explained "for five years now they have waged war on one another in a never-ending stalemate to take control of the whole world for themselves"

"Stop this now!" Penn demanded

"I will not" the god-man answered with a superior look in his eyes "Only you and your friends can stop this, and if you succeed, I shall grant you all one wish"

That took Penn aback, could this all-powerful being be the key to giving him what he's always wanted: his parents. However, his mind reeled back to the plight he had just witnessed on the planet that was now ruled by evil. As much as he longed to see his parents, he knew those people on that war-torn planet needed him now more then his mother and farther did.

"So, do you accept the challenge then?" his master of the game asked

"I do" Penn answered bravely

"And so do we" Sashi added on as she and Boone stepped forward "We're not leaving him that planet by himself"

"Yeah, what she said!" Boone said proudly before the violent gave him a 'really?' look "Sorry, it was the first thing that came to my mind"

"Excellent" the Beyonder said with a grin "Then let us be off—to Battleworld!"

With that, a bright flash of white light engulfed the living god and the trio of heroes, leaving Phyllis alone in the theater.

"Good luck…" was all she could say; inwardly fearing that she would never see them again

* * *

The next thing Peen and his friends knew, they where now standing in a strange futuristic room filled with a massive computer with what looked like a teleporter next to it. The Beyonder was no where to be found, but the trio had a feeling that the master manipulator wasn't to far from them.

"So does the Beyonder expect just the three of us to fight all of these villains?" Sashi asked her friends

"Of course not, that would be unfair" the omnipotent being's voice replied, despite not being seen "which is why I've given you this place to be your headquarters and this super-computer to summon allies for the upcoming war to give you a chance in this place"

"Why don't you just bring them here yourself?" Penn questioned the empty room as he serched for any trace of the game master

"The choice must be yours and yours alone" The Beyonder elaborated "From here on out, I shall only watch with great interest to see if you're truly the hero Phyllis claims you are"

The room went silent from then on, not single trace of the god-like being was seen or heard from again. Suddenly, the computer switched on and began to display a list of names and images of the villains that now ruled Battleworld and what universe they hailed from. The team of heroic teens careful studied each villain, hoping to understand what they were up against and who they needed in order to stop them.

Rippin and Larry.

Mirage.

Bill Cipher.

Demona.

The Fearsome Five.

Hannibal Mcfist and Viceroy.

Lord Hater.

Dr. Drakken and Shego.

The Huntsmaster.

Magica De Spell and The Beagle Boys.

Dr. Doofensmitz.

Ludo and Toffee.

Don Karnage.

Queen Laa.

"That's…a lot of bad guys" Boone pointed with a nervous gulp

"So what's the plan PZ?" Sashi asked the part-time hero

Penn knew that they where hopelessly outmatched by such an onslaught of evil. He then looked over to the teleporter that the Beyonder and a lightbuld switched on in his head.

"Guys, I think it's time for a little recruitment drive" he replied

And so began the war that would ultimately test the might of both good and evil, a war that would rage all across the war-torn world that would determine the fate of not only Battleworld, but the entire multiverse. This war would bring pain, misery and strife to all who took part in it, but no one would know of this world's aguish, for only only one would observe it all with great amusement.

The Secret Wars had begun.


	2. The Chosen Ones

A/N: I don't own Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero or any of the shows mentioned

* * *

Chapter Two: The Chosen

 _ **Earth 453**_

 _ **Location: Saint Canard**_

With the mysterious disappearance of the Fearsome Five the city of Saint Canard had become rather quit, however despite the lull in crime; that didn't exactly mean that crime had completely stopped in the city. In enters Marty Shrew, a two-bit hood who about an hour stole a very large sum of money from the bank along with a few of his friends and had managed to escape the cops in a truck they had managed to steal.

But they couldn't escape _him_.

"Where the heck is Joe?!" Marty shouted at his friend as he sped down an empty street toward their hide-out

"He got 'em Marty—just keep going!" his remaining friend shot back

"Do you see him?" Marty demanded

His friend poked his head out of the passenger's side window, trying to find any sign of the city's dark defender that was currently hunted them. Thankfully, he found not a single trace of their enemy.

"I think we're good" he sighed in relief

The second he finished saying that, a shadowy figure landed on the hood of their stolen vehicle, glaring at the two thugs with piecing white eyes through a dark purple mask.

"No. You're anything but good" the masked figure darkly informed them

The very sight of the stranger was enough to make Marty spin the truck out of control, crashing into a lamppost in the process. In a wounded haze, the young thief stumbled into out of the wrecked truck and out into the darkened street. His friend was knockout and strapped down to his seatbelt, keeping him safe from the crash. As Marty staggered down the street with his stolen prize in hand, a sudden cloud of smoke blocked his path, making him fall backwards in the process. Out of the smoke, a figure dressed in a dark purple suit with an added purple cape and fedora slowly emerged from the smoke, glaring down at the thug as he did.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the righteous pepperonis on the pizza of injustice!" the costumed clad figure proclaimed "I am—"

 _ **Darkwing Duck! You have been chosen!**_

Before the hero of Saint Canard could figure out where that voice had come from, a portal opened up behind him. The sudden vortex sucked up the terror that flapped in the night before he could even make so much as a yelp, leaving Marty Shew very confused; happy, yet confused.

* * *

 _ **Same Earth**_

 _ **Location: Duckberg**_

As Scrooge Mcduck sat in his office counting his money, he couldn't shake the feeling of dread that was creeping up his spine. In both his old age and many adventures, he had learned to trust that sense of fear even though everything seemed normal at the time. His eyes narrowed as he carefully scanned every inch of the room, checking for anything out of order. After spending nearly three minutes in an alerted state, he finally related, regarding his fears as merely nerves.

 _ **Scrooge McDuck! You have been chosen!**_

The surprise voice made the old miser jump out of his seat with a jolt of fright. Just then, a strange portal opened up right above the billionaire's head. The portal would've consumed Scrooge had he clung onto his desk for dear life.

"Boys! Fenton! Help Me!" he cried out in a panic

No sooner had said that had his three grand-nephews Huey, Dewey and Louie along with the old duck's bodyguard Fenton Crackshell A.K.A Gizmoduck quickly burst into the room to find Scrooge about to be sucked up into who knows where.

"Well don't just stand there—help me!" Scrooge shouted at them

"Don't worry Uncle Scrooge; we'll get you outta there!" Huey replied

The three ducklings and mechanized hero ran over to his side and attempted to pull him away from the strange portal, however just as they started to get him away, the portal suddenly expanded even further as it grew in strength. Soon all five of the ducks where engulfed in the vortex before it vanished without a trace.

* * *

 _ **Earth 781**_

 _ **Location: Norrisville**_

Ever since Mcfist and Viceroy had disappeared, things had become easier for Randy Cunningham. With evil Julian, the Sorcerer and now his other big villains finally gone for what seemed like for good, the freshman's role as the Ninja had almost become non-existence, leaving him with plenty time to do more things he wanted to do. However, arguing with his best friend was not one of those things he wanted to do.

"Hey Randy, what are we gonna do?" the heavy-set boy asked as the sat lazily in his room

"I dunno, what do you wanna do?" Randy answered in a bored tone

"I dunno…so what do you wanna do?"

"I dunnno, what do you wanna—Now don't start that again!" the young hero replied sharply

 _ **Randy Cunningham! You have been chosen!**_

The next thing the Ninja knew, a portal opened up right under his feet, sending him through it in a matter of seconds and leaving Howard frighten and confused over what had suddenly just transpired before him.

* * *

 _ **Earth 575**_

 _ **Location: Echo Creek**_

"Star, out of all the ideas you've had—this is by far the worst one yet!" Marco shouted at his friend as they ran for their lives

Earlier today, Star wanted to make her best friend a 'super awesome breakfast', however in order to make said breakfast, they had to travel to a distant planet ruled by giant two-headed birds so that the princess could obtain one of their eggs to make the perfect omelet, Unfortunately for them the owner of the egg following them back to earth. Now they were running for their very lives down the street of Marco's neighborhood as the giant bird gave chase.

"Well how was I supposed to know she'd find us?!" the young princess defended

"You said 'if you wanna get the egg back, you gotta come to Earth!' of course she'd figure it out!" the safe kid shot back

"Well it's not like we can give back the egg" Star reasoned "Not for a few hours anyway…"

"Can't you just send it back to its world with the scissors?" Marco asked

"I left them back in my room" his friend replied

"Great! Now we need a miracle to get out of this!" the boy groaned

 _ **Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz! You have been chosen!**_

Before either of the teens could figure out where that voice had come from, a portal opened up right in the direction of where they where running. Before they could stop, the tumbled right into it, causing them to sent to an unknown location. With the teens gone, the alien bird saw no more reason to stay on this planet and departed.

* * *

 _ **Earth 616**_

 _ **Location: Danville**_

It had been a relaxing few days for Perry the platypus ever since his arch-nemesis had vanished (OWCA had assumed he was taking a vacation) it gave the semi-aquatic mammal time to catch up on his reading as well time to spend with his family. On the other hand though, he was starting to feel a tad antsy for some action, he jumped to his headquarters whenever he heard his alarm go off, but it would only be Major Monogram telling him updates that they still hadn't found Doofensmirtz.

Now he was here, resting in his bed next to Phineas's bed. He couldn't quit get comfortable, feeling as if something big was about to him at any given second.

 _ **Perry the Platypus! You have been chosen!**_

Just as portal sucked up the secret agent, his owners stepped into their room to get some supplies for their rocket-powered gyro-copter.

"I knew I left those plutonium rods in here somewhere" Phineas said before noticing that a certain pet was missing "Hey, where's Perry?"

* * *

 _ **Earth 942**_

 _ **Location: Manhattan**_

One would think that with the biggest threat to the magical community that someone like Jake Long would be more then thrilled to hear of their sudden disappearance and while he was slightly about that, he was still forlorn about it. The entire Hunstclan was gone and that included Rose as well and every night he searched every inch of the city, he found not even the smallest clue of where they had gone.

Now he was here, laying on his bed and racked with guilt that something may have happened to his lover and there was nothing he could do to help her.

 _ **Jake Long! You have been chosen!**_

As a portal opened up right above his bed, the half-dragon couldn't help but think this may be the key to finding Rose.

* * *

 _ **Earth 768**_

 _ **Location: Gravity Falls**_

"Well, this was not how I planned it out at all" Dipper said as he and his sister looked upon the monster their where hunting

For the past few days now, Dipper and his sister Mabel had been chasing after a mysterious creature that had been seen stalking around the Mystery Shack for a few night, however when they confronted the beast, it turn out that their monster was a very hungry seven-headed hydra. The boy had a plan to trap the creature, but his plan went south when the monster grew an extra three heads.

"Is this the end of the Mystery Twins?" Mabel wondered out loud in an old-timey narrator type voice as he hugged her pet pig in her arms "The answer is yes!"

The monstrous serpent lunged all seven of its snake like heads down on the twins, who shut their eyes and waited for a grisly end.

 _ **Dipper and Mabel Pines! You have been chosen!**_

Instead of getting a mouth-full of children, the hydra only got a mouthful of dirt. It quickly recoiled and began to serch the area with all seven heads, trying to find where the kids had managed to run off to.

* * *

 _ **Earth 865**_

 _ **Location: Agrabah**_

"Steal back some gold from some bandits you said. It would be easy you said" Iago scolded as he, Aladdin, Abu and Genie rode on Carpet in an attempt to escape a gang of rather upset bandits "Does this look easy to you?!"

Earlier today, these very same bandits launched a surprise attack on the city of Agrabah and fled with many of palace's treasures in the process. After tracking down the bandits, the former street-rat had managed to steal back the gold they had taken and thought that he could make a quick getaway on his magic carpet.

That is, until he found out that these bandits had flying horses.

"Genie, we need an escape route—now!" Aladdin ordered the magical being

"No problem Al, I'll just get 'em the ol' razzle-dazzle and then—"Genie tried to say

 _ **Aladdin! You have been chosen!**_

"Ooookay, that's new…" the magical being said, taken aback by the booming voice

"Yeah and so is that!" Iago cried out in horror as he pointed the portal they had opened up in front of them

Before Aladdin could change direction, the group was caught in its grip and pulled into parts unknown.

* * *

 _ **Earth 273**_

 _ **Location: Central Africa**_

There where times that Jane had almost forgotten how beautiful the jungle was, what with everything trying to kill you every five minutes, but this moment here with her husband as the looked out in the wild moonlit jungle, it made her feel at home.

"Beautiful…" she sighed with content

"Yes, you are…" Tarzan softly answered as he kissed her cheek

Jane leaned forward for another kiss, to which her husband did as well. There was nothing that could spoil this night.

 _ **Tarzan! You have been chosen!**_

The next thing she knew, her lover was gone.

* * *

 _ **Earth 351**_

 _ **Location: Cape Suzette**_

"Sheesh! Maybe was Rebecca was right about staying grounded" Baloo said as another bolt of lightning split the sky next to the plane

It was a simple enough job. Deliver some supplies to some ships and come back, however a powerful storm was blowing through at the time and Baloo's boss thought it best that they waited until the storm had past, upon further thought, maybe he should have heeded her advice.

"I can't see a thing Baloo, what are we gonna do?!" Kitt questioned in a panic

"Hope for a miracle, that's what!" the ace pilot answered

However, Baloo's so-called miracle was not what he expected.

 _ **Baloo and Kitt Cloudkicker! You have been chosen!**_

There was a bright flash of light just as the storm had begun to settle, but there was no trace of The Sea Duck anywhere in the sky.

* * *

 _ **Earth 466**_

 _ **Location: Somewhere in outer Space**_

It was a lazy day for Wander and Sylvia, no evil tyrant to out-run, no random citizen to help out, not even so much as a kid who had lost his balloon. It was just a day to kick back and relax for the two wondering heroes. Wander occupied his time by re-stringing his banjo while his companion was busy pummeling a punching bag that had picture of the now missing Lord Hater on it.

"This is nice" Wander said off-handedly as he strummed "Just a lazy, banjo-strumming, no-work kinda day"

"Yeah, we needed this" Sylvia replied before punching a hole through her bag "there's nothing in the universe that could ruin a day like this"

 _ **Wander and Sylvia! You have been chosen!**_

"Oh Come On!" the Zbornak shouted before she and her friend where weskit away by a portal

* * *

 _ **Earth 360**_

 _ **Location: Manhattan**_

The air unnaturally cold tonight in the city of Manhattan, as if it was some early warning sign for Goliath. As he looked out into his home made of concrete and steel alongside the rest of his clan and their friend Elisa, something in the back of his mind was telling him that something powerful was on its way.

"Y'e feel it to, don't y'e" Hudson said as he approached his leader "Something is coming"

"Yes, but what?" Goliath questioned more to himself then to his friend

"I don't like it" Brooklyn growled as gust of cold wind flew through the castle "There's nothing out there, but I feel like something's about to happen any second"

"I just feel hungry" Broadway mentioned, to which earned a glower from Lex and Brooklyn "Well I am"

"Or maybe your all just not used to fall in New York yet" Elisa reasoned

"I can only hope" the leader of the Gargoyles said

 _ **Gargoyles! You have been chosen!**_

"Maybe you where right on those feelings!" the cop cried in shock as a portal opened up right above them

* * *

 _ **Earth 785**_

 _ **Location: Middleton**_

"Kim, can you stop looking at your watch for like two seconds?" Ron asked "I just wanna enjoy this date without worrying about Drakken and Shego?"

Ever since some portal had pulled Kim's worst enemies out of prison, the secret agent had been searching for them non-stop, however it was starting to hinder the other things in her life; namely her boyfriend.

"Hello? Earth to KP!" he called out, finally breaking her out of her line of thought

"Sorry Ron" she apologized "But it just doesn't make sense. A portal just shows up out of no where and them poof! Drakken and Shego are gone"

"Well knowing them, I'm pretty that we'll hear from them soon enough" the fellow agent pointed out "In meantime, how about we—"

 _ **Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable! You have been chosen!**_

"Looks like we're hearing from them now!" Kim said as portal opened up in front of them

* * *

"Ugh…anyone get the license of that bus?" Darkwing groaned as he slowly got to his feet

As the hero got his bearings, he quickly came to the startling realization that he was no longer in Saint Canard, but rather some sort of futuristic base, and he wasn't alone. All around where strange looking people who appeared to be confused by their new surroundings. Their where hulking scaly winged creatures, a bear wearing a pilot's uniform and several pink-skinned creatures that where by war the ugliest things Darkwing had ever seen. Out of the crowd of strangers, an unwanted familiar face emerged from it and began to roll up to him.

" _Ah no—not him!_ " he thought to himself in dismay

"Ah, Darkwing, finally a familiar face" Gizmoduck began as he rolled up to him "Do you have any idea where we are? I arrived here with Mr. McDuck and his grand-nephews"

"Beats me" the masked crusader replied "How about we investigate this? I'll go over there and you stay in that coroner over there"

Before the robotic hero could make a retort, a shrill war-cry was heard among the crowd. The two ducks turn around to see a blonde girl (or what they assumed was a girl) carrying a pink wand in her hand throw herself at one of the winged creatures and tackle it to the ground.

"Alright start talking!" she shouted in the creatures face "Why did Ludo send Marco and me to this place?!"

"Hey get off of Lex!" the red creature snarled as his eyes flashed white as he shoved the girl off of his friend

A boy in an orange hoodie jumped in front of the girl and took a battle stance as the red creature readied himself for combat as well. Just as the two fighters were about to square off, it was like a signal for everyone else to pull out there weapons or some cases transform and prepare for an all-out riot. Thankfully, cooler heads stepped into play before it became a massacre.

"Brooklyn, stand down!" Goliath commanded before looking over to the girl "We do not know of any Ludo, we know as much as you do"

"Which is little" Elisa added "now can someone please tell me what's going on?"

"I can" a voice said to the group

The strangers collectively turned their attention to a trio of teens who approached them. The leader of the three was a red-haired boy with blue eyes and a blue and white t-shirt on. The next was a heavy-set boy wearing a ball cap and a sleeveless shirt and the third was an Asian girl who dressed what almost looked like armor and wearing a pair strange glasses.

"And just who are you?" Darkwing asked

"My names Penn Zero and these are my friends Boone and Sashi" the boy began "we pulled you all from your universes because need your help"

"An' y'a couldn't have just asked because?" Scrooge demanded harshly

"We would've asked you all willingly, but the machine we used doesn't work like that" Sashi answered "We can only bring you here until the mission was over and that's it"

"Mission? What mission?" Kim inquired

"Uh Penn, I think you better take this one" Boone said to his friend

Penn inhaled and exhaled deeply, mentally gathering up what exactly he was going to tell the group of heroes in his head before speaking. He then proceeded to explain to them the situation that they now in. He told them the multiverse and he and his friends role to protect it before telling them of the Beyonder's twisted game on Battleworld and of the numerous villains that now ruled it. To most people this would seem like some wild and fantastical tale, but to those the part-time hero had summoned, it was something they were willing to believe.

"So let me get this straight…" Dipper started after hearing everything "Some cosmic being brought a bunch of villains together and put them this planet to take it over and you pulled us from our own universes to help you defeat them all because this Beyonder guy wants to play some sick games with all of our lives?"

"Bingo" Penn answered

"Ok, just checking" the boy breathed out, completely blown away by what he had just heard "If anyone needs me, I'll be in the corner screaming"

"I'll join you" Marco yelped, who was shaken by Penn's tale as well

"So why did you drag me and the monkey into this mess?" Iago questioned "Your stupid portal only wanted Aladdin"

"Same with my nephews and Gizmoduck" Scrooge mentioned

"Yeah we kinda goofed when we where teleporting some of you guys here" Boone said sheepishly "We'd send you back, but the machine can only bring people here, not send them back"

"And the only way we can go home is to win this game" Tarzan surmised

"Exactly" Penn pointed out "Look guys I'm truly sorry for dragging you all into this, but the reason we did is because we looked into your universes and saw you as the heroes that you where and I swear to you I'll get you all back to your homes, but right now I need you guys to work together and help my friends and I beat these guys and the Beyonder"

The group of heroes went silent as they looked at one another, as if mentally questioning if they could make this make-shift team work at all. It was then that Goliath and his clan stepped forward.

"We shall help you" he informed the boy

"So will we" Kim spoke up as she and Ron stepped forward

"Same here" Aladdin said as he and his friend took a step forward

"Your gonna need a real hero to back you up" Darkwing boasted

"And that's just what they'll get with us!" Gizmoduck retorted as he, Scrooge and his nephews stepped up

"I got your back" Jake assured

"Me and Marco are in!" Star cheered

"So are me and Dipper!" Mabel offered

"Your gonna need the best pilot in the multiverse to watch the skies" Baloo bragged

"You can count me in" Randy said

"Sylvia and I are always happy to help" Wander commented

"I will fight beside you" Tarzan proclaimed

Perry merely tipped his fedora as a way of showing he was in as well.

"Thank you all" Penn said to the giant team "So what are we waiting for? Let's go save the multiverse!"


End file.
